


Drabble, Drabble, Duck!

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: This is not rated for one simple reason, it has many different categories. These are 100 word drabbles (a few may go over because I lack self control.) Some of them are for general audiences, some of them are for more mature audiences and some of them are down right smutty dirty. I will put X in the chapter title of if it beyond Mature. ENJOY.





	1. DARKNESS

Darkness.

No matter how many times Dean tried to look past the black of his eyes, all he could see was darkness.

“It’s funny,” Castiel’s gravelly voice appeared behind him.

“I’m glad you find all of this amusing,” Dean growled out the words venomously.

“I don’t understand why you are unable to see what I see,” Castiel shook his head at the clearly broken man in front of him.

“All I see is a monster,” Dean looked at Cas through the mirror and shook his head back,” And black demon eyes.”

“That’s odd,” Castiel hummed. “All I see is green.”


	2. EVIDENCE

“What’s that?” Sam looked over at the chair in the corner of Dean’s room.

“What’s what?” Dean tried to not make eye contact.

“Why’s Castiel’s coat in your room?” Sam questioned. “He never takes it off.”

“Well, I mean, uh” Dean struggled for words.

“Dean?” Sam spat out, luckily Dean was out of reach.

“What?” Dean looked up at his brother, knowing it was a mistake.

“Oh my god,” Sam breathed out, reaching up and running his hand down his face.

“Angel,” Dean corrected. “Cas is an Angel.”

“Of the Lord,” A voice spoke from behind Dean’s closet door. “Sorry.”


	3. SUPERSTITION

“So, get this,” Sam entered their hotel with bags of take out. “This town doesn’t have Friday the 13th; they have a Tuesday the 13th. Crazy, right?”

“Actually,” Castiel did not even bother looking up from the book he was doing research in. “In Spanish, Martes is the word for Tuesday.”

“I don’t get why that’s important,” Dead added his opinion.

“If you understood ancient cultures,” Castiel looked up, knowing that Dean glaring. “Martes stood for ‘Little evil.’ However, I would think that fearing all Tuesdays would be more appropriate than just fearing one that was attached to a number.”


	4. Dick Water

“Hello,” Dean held up his badge and giving the lady his best smile. “I’m Agent Landis and this is my partner –“

“Peter Agwa,” Castiel interrupted, answering for himself.

“What can I help you agents with?” The woman asked.

“Seriously?” Dean burst into laughter, grabbing his side. Both the woman and Castiel looked him with wide eyes, hers of shock and Castiel’s of confusion. He was still not sure how to act on these questionings.

“What is so funny?” The woman was obviously not amused.

“Dick water,” Dean exhaled, turning to Castiel before laughing again. “Your name is dick water.”


	5. BLACKBOARD X

“One hundred times,” Castiel swatted his hand against Dean’s bare ass. “You will write it one hundred times.”

“But my hands are tired,” Dean whined as he drug the chalk along the board. _I will not touch myself in class._

__

Castiel pushed up behind Dean, his cock straining behind his slacks. He wanted Dean but Dean needed to be punished for his actions.

__

“You’ll write it one hundred times,” Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean and grabbed his throbbing cock in his hand. “Or your hand will be the only thing getting tired tonight.”

__

“Yes Sir,” Dean continued to write.

__


	6. ICE CREAM X

“You lied, Dean.” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, staring out at the wall.

“Excuse me?” Dean pulled himself up and climbed in behind Castiel, wrapping him into his arms. “I don’t recall lying.”

“We were at the Bar in Tampa.” Dean pulled himself away at Castiel’s words.

“Dude,” Dean was offended and intrigued by the Angel’s memory. “That was years ago. What did I say?”

“That male ejaculate tastes like ice cream,” Castiel then turned to face Dean. “Your ejaculate tasted nothing of ice cream.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean hugged Castiel.

“For what?”

“Not tasting like Ice Cream.”


	7. Cuddle X

“Let go,” Dean groaned into Castiel’s ear as he slid himself back in, brushing against his prostate.

“Dean.” The way Dean’s name sounded coming out of Castiel’s mouth as he came apart, was intoxicating. Castiel came between them.

“That’s it baby.” Dean gave Castiel a proud smile before he stilled, coming inside of his Angel.

“I like that,” Castiel purred, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

“Like what?” Dean pulled out of Castiel and collapsed beside him, cuddling into his side.

“When…” Castiel flushed red and he hid his eyes. “When you call me baby.”

“Don’t tell her that.”


	8. LIFE

Humans were more complicating than Castiel imagined. They were small creatures that his father created. He was supposed to love them. That, in the end became the problem. Love the humans. Worship the humans over his father. He couldn’t do that. Until he could.

Castiel looked over at the man beside him, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and singing along to a song that Castiel found himself enjoying. Was this what it meant to love someone beyond his father? Was he loving humanity? Or was he just simply an Angel, who had falling in love with a Man?


End file.
